mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play/Example Game (John's Turn 4)
The Play Area Image:HowToPlay_024.jpg|center rect 602 446 674 546 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 364 610 436 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 446 518 546 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) (Exhausted) rect 104 446 176 546 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 50 700 122 800 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 138 700 210 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 226 700 298 800 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) rect 314 700 386 800 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) rect 18 590 90 690 Team Effort (Event) rect 610 555 682 690 John's Score: 4 rect 434 110 506 210 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 364 190 436 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 65 254 137 354 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 143 254 205 354 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) rect 524 254 596 354 Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser (Friend) rect 114 110 186 210 Two Bits (Resource) rect 610 110 682 210 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) rect 18 110 90 239 Mary's Score: 3 Score: John - 4 Mary - 3 Click on a card to view more information about it! Ready Phase * John draws a card (Lady Justice, Judge & Jury) * Apple Cobbler becomes readied; the exhausted counter is removed * John gains 3 action tokens based on the highest score (John's score of 4) Image:HowToPlay_025.jpg|center rect 50 700 122 800 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 138 700 210 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 226 700 298 800 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) rect 314 700 386 800 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) rect 402 0 474 100 Lady Justice, Judge & Jury (Friend) Troublemaker Phase Currently there is a face-down Troublemaker at the It’s Alive! Problem, but it won’t be flipped face-up until Mary's next Troublemaker Phase, so it won't be able to prevent John from confronting the problem. Main Phase Feeling confident in his lead of points, John is going to try and force a double Problem faceoff to gain an even bigger lead. He needs at least three more total power at the Cloudbursting Problem in order to start confronting it; he uses 2 action tokens to play Red Gala, Favorite Cousin and 1 action token to play Comet Tail, Hale Bopper, both to the Cloudbursting Problem. Image:HowToPlay_026.jpg|center rect 602 92 674 192 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 10 610 82 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 92 518 192 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 104 92 176 192 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 26 92 98 192 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) rect 182 92 254 192 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 18 236 90 336 Team Effort (Event) rect 610 201 682 336 John's Score: 4 rect 90 10 190 82 Cloudbursting (Problem) Score Phase Before any faceoffs occur, John is still awarded two points for confronting both Problems, giving him a score of six points! However, because both Problems are being confronted by a single player, a double Problem faceoff must occur. Double Problem Faceoff Similar to the Troublemaker faceoff held earlier, the winner of this faceoff will be the player with the most total power between all of their characters at both Problems - even the ones that aren't currently confronting Problems, such as Sweetie Sunrise. It's important to note that Mary's Jetstream has its effect activate now, doubling its power value. An unexpected outcome! An underdog victory! With a total power of 11, the winner of the double Problem faceoff is Mary! Problem Faceoff Resolution As a reward for winning the faceoff, Mary scores points equal to the greatest bonus points value printed on the two Problems involved in the faceoff. Both Problems have the same bonus points value, so Mary scores 1 point! (In a single Problem faceoff, the reward would be the bonus points value printed on that one Problem.) When a Problem faceoff concludes, that Problem is solved, and all of the characters involved in the faceoff are sent from their Problem(s) straight to Home. At the end of a player's turn, if the number of Friends at that player's Home would exceed their Mane Character's Home Limit, some of those Friends would have to be dismissed (send to the discard pile) by that player. Luckily, John has exactly 4 Friends, so he does not exceed his Home Limit of 4; neither does Mary, with her 3 Friends and her Home Limit of 3. If the solved Problem(s) had any Resources attached to them, those Resources would be dismissed at this time. Solved Problems are placed on the bottom of their Problem Deck, and the top card of the Problem Deck is flipped face-up to become a new active Problem. Two Problems have been solved, so two new Problems have been revealed: John's Monitor EVERYTHING!, and Mary's It's a Twister!. Face-down Troublemakers who are at a solved Problem are not dismissed; they will stay around to cause trouble at the next active Problem. Image:HowToPlay_028.jpg|center rect 194 590 266 690 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 364 610 436 Monitor EVERYTHING! (Problem) rect 286 590 358 690 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 362 590 434 690 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 438 590 510 690 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 514 590 586 690 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) rect 50 700 122 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 138 700 210 800 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) rect 226 700 298 800 Lady Justice, Judge & Jury (Friend) rect 18 590 90 690 Team Effort (Event) rect 610 546 682 690 John's Score: 6 rect 434 110 506 210 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 364 190 436 It's a Twister! (Problem) rect 342 110 414 210 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) rect 266 110 338 210 Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser (Friend) rect 190 110 262 210 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 114 110 186 210 Two Bits (Resource) rect 610 110 682 210 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) rect 18 110 90 244 Mary's Score: 4 Conclusion This is the end of our example game; we leave with John having a lead of 6 points to Mary's 4 points, but who knows where the game could go from here! Hopefully this example game has given you a fair bit of insight on how to play a round of the MLP CCG. If you have any continuing questions, please be sure to check out some of the articles on the Wiki, or leave us a comment or two on how we can address your questions and help others continue to learn. Category:How to Play